


Galaxies and Pixies

by aureumie



Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action Dueling, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astronomy Student Kim Taehyung | V, Auror Min Yoongi | Suga, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hufflepuff Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Magizoloogist Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Ministry of Magic, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureumie/pseuds/aureumie
Summary: Yoongi's face darkens a little as he sighs, "There's been— an incident— nearby. We were called in over to investigate."Jungkook visibly shudders. "An incident? You mean— s-someone was attacked? With the Dark Arts?"OrBoyfriends Taehyung and Jungkook get an unexpected visit from one of their favorite hyungs this winter.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523963
Comments: 35
Kudos: 505





	Galaxies and Pixies

**Author's Note:**

> Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas my little cookie crumbs hahaha :D (yes, it's past Christmas already but better late than never!)  
> I had a poll in my twitter account (@aureumie, follow me for surprise updates on my stories and retweets of BTS lmao) asking which hyung would you like to see next and majority voted for the one and only, Min Yoongi!  
> I'll feature the next hyungs according to whoever was voted next in that poll, so stay tuned for more!  
> This was based off the suggestion of my readers from twitter @SkookTae who wanted to see the other members, but I just tweaked it a bit ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a soothingly chill winter day, just a little past noon, when Jungkook and Taehyung had stepped out of Hogwarts grounds to head on over to Hogsmeade Village for a quick little date. Jungkook had been wanting to go for a little stroll and buy some groceries and maybe drink the ever famous Butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks Inn for a while now, a little craving he's been having as of date after having nights of working with his magical creatures. Taehyung saw this as a golden opportunity to spend some quality time with his boyfriend and to have a bit of a Christmas date, granted it being in a pub but well, these two have always been known to do things a little differently from normal couples.

Along the way, they pass by _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_ , a small tea shop famous for housing couples and for having very tacky and frilly decor, with tables and windows covered with bows and little cherubs floating about kissing hearts everywhere. From outside, they could see couples nose to nose or cheek to cheek, gushing at each other. 

Jungkook makes a face, cringing, "That place has always made me _very_ uncomfortable." He comments as they pass by.

Taehyung chuckles, "Aw, come on, babe— like you don't snuggle up to me once in a while."

"Only when we're in private, hyung." Jungkook pouts, earning him another laugh from the elder. "Doing that kind of thing in public just sends shivers down my spine."

Taehyung smiles fondly at the younger male before taking his gloved hand in his own. Jungkook blinks and turns to look at the elder who winks back at him, "I don't suppose this is too daring enough for you?"

Jungkook flushes before giving the elder a smile, "No, not at all." He takes a step closer till their shoulders brush. They share eye contact for a second before exploding into a fit of giggles.

"As if I hadn't seen enough cringe-worthy scenes for the day."

A gravelly, rough voice cuts in between their moment and the couple stop in their tracks, blink at each other once before turning around to the source behind them.

A shorter, platinum blonde haired male stands a few feet away from them, dressed in a crisp black suit that's covered in a nice, velvety robe, his arms crossed and a playful smirk dancing along his lips.

The man tilts his head to the side, raising an eyebrow and the couple's expression morphs from one of stupor to utter joy.

"Yoongi-hyung!" They both exclaim, releasing their hands held together and almost tackling the elder to the snow in their midst.

" _Oof_ — okay, okay— that's enough—" Yoongi huffs, patting both their backs in return as they smother him with hugs and bubbly laughter. "Calm down you two, you're both acting like little kids."

"It's just—" Taehyung's eyes shine brighter than a twinkling star. "It's been _so long_ since I've last seen you! Oh my god! You're _alive_!"

The elder male flicks the Astronomy professor's forehead playfully, "Yah, don't think that just because I don't write as often as Jimin-ah to the two of you that I've gone off the face of the earth. Some of us are busier than most."

Taehyung laughs and gives the elder his natural boxy grin. Beside him, Jungkook smiles, fond.

The man, Min Yoongi, was also one of their closest friends, another Hogwarts alumnus and a former Slytherin— basically, he was Taehyung's senior and his role model when they were in school together. Yoongi had basically taken Taehyung under his wing when he was still a student and the younger Slytherin had nothing but admiration in his eyes whenever Yoongi was involved.

Jungkook's heart often melts at the sight of Taehyung's open enthusiasm and respect for Yoongi. It was almost like watching a big puppy wanting to impress his owner. In fact, it was through Taehyung that Jungkook even met Yoongi in the first place— granted it wasn't under better circumstances.

The elder Slytherin turns his gaze from Taehyung to Jungkook and offers the younger male a gummy smile, "You're looking well, Jungkookie."

Jungkook flushes, smiling. "You too, hyung." He pauses, blinks as he realizes the implications behind Yoongi's presence. "But— what are you doing here in Hogsmeade?"

Taehyung realizes as well as he looks at the eldest with a more solemn expression.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Yoongi had entered the Ministry of Magic, the main governing body of the magical community, and worked as an Auror, essentially, the wizarding world equivalent of police officers and military. Yoongi's main line of work is often one involving capture and investigation of crimes related to the Dark Arts and to hunt down and capture Dark Wizards, often with help from Hit Wizards. He got in his line of work due to his natural talent in Defense Against the Dark Arts, a subject that taught students how to defend themselves against all aspects of the Dark Arts, including dark creatures, curses, hexes and jinxes (dark charms), and duelling. His talent in the subject made him incredibly popular back in the days as a student, having won numerous duel sessions in Hogwarts.

Yoongi's face darkens a little as he sighs, "There's been— an incident— nearby. We were called in over to investigate."

Jungkook visibly shudders. "An incident? You mean— s-someone was attacked? With the Dark Arts?"

Taehyung senses Jungkook's discomfort and reaches over to hold his hand again, offering him a smile. 

Yoongi nods, "It wasn't anything serious, just a few stunned victims but nobody was seriously injured— still, because it happened in a village that's tightly knit and rather close to Hogwarts, the Ministry thought it be best to nip it in the bud as early as now before things escalated onto school grounds."

Jungkook frowns. He was never really fond of such violence, hence why he's so keen into protecting and defending magical creatures who were often the end games to people's misplaced outrage. He feels Taehyung squeeze his hand just once more and thanked the heavens for his ever sensitive boyfriend.

Yoongi seems to have realized the younger male's discomfort and shakes the topic off, "Well, anyway, I wouldn't want to intrude on your date so run along— I just thought I'd say hi before I get back to work—"

" _What_?" Taehyung ogles at the elder, "But we just met after so long—"

Jungkook chuckles at his boyfriend's little whine, "Why don't you join us for a little drink, hyung? We could catch up in some place warmer than out here."

Yoongi gives the two a wry smile, "You sure I'm not intruding anything? I, personally, don't want to have to witness you two displaying your lovey-dovey selves in front of my Butterbeer."

Jungkook blushes while Taehyung guffaws.

"Don't be so mean, hyung! It's normal for us since we're dating!" Taehyung grabs hold of Yoongi's arm. "You can spare a few minutes with us, right?"

Yoongi sighs, shaking his head. "I can never win against you two."

Jungkook giggles, "Then, let's go— I'm about to freeze in my boots standing out here for so long."

"I can't have my little bunny freezing out in the cold like this," Taehyung whines, reaching over to rub his nose at Jungkook's cheek and chuckles when he hears Yoongi groan.

"Not one second that I've accepted both of your invitations and you're already making me regret this." Yoongi grumbles with a playful tone and the two younger males' airy laughter fills the space around them.

The three settle down once they arrived in _The Three Broomsticks Inn_ , greeted by the bartenders and other employees who recognized them since their Hogwarts years. They find a small, private table settled at the corner for them to talk amongst themselves peacefully and not be disturbed by other patrons in the establishment. The inn and pub was iconically warm, crowded, and a bit smoky, but clean and welcoming— it felt like an extension of home.

With their mugs filled with Butterbeer to the brim, they give a toast and take huge gulps, laughing at the carefree atmosphere that's shared between them.

"Look at you two," Yoongi comments as he leans onto the table, smirking, "It's been how many years now? Feels like a little over five years or so since I heard Taehyung come running into the Slytherin chambers, eyes as big as small plates screaming, ' _He confessed! He confessed to me! Yoongi-hyung, what do I do?_ '"

Taehyung groans, throwing his head back with a little blush on his cheeks, "Yoongi-hyung— we _do not_ talk about that time—"

Jungkook giggles, "No, please, continue—"

Yoongi cocks an eyebrow up, "What? After all this time, he's never told you the events after you boldly confessed to him in front of the whole school during the [Triwizard Tournament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131174)?"

Jungkook shakes his head, "Nope." He steals a quick glance from the grimacing professor beside him, "But I'd say better late than never, wouldn't you agree, hyung?"

The eldest Slytherin gives him a gummy smile and takes a drink from his beer. "Maybe you should've been in Slytherin yourself, Jungkookie."

" _Hyung_ —" Taehyung whines, "Don't— Just, _please_ , for the love of all the gods in the universe, just don't tell him—"

"Unluckily for you, I'm way too practical and realistic to believe in deities." Yoongi chuckles, ruffling his junior's hair before turning to Jungkook, a big smile on his face—

_It was the end of the Triwizard Tournament— a frazzled Taehyung comes in, almost lunging into the Slytherin chambers, still dressed in his Hogwarts' Champion uniform, face scratched and sweaty but with an exhiliration Yoongi has never seen from the younger male before._

_"Tae?" Yoongi begins, standing up from his place on the leather couch. He had foregone staying behind for the after party, too sleepy and lazy to want to interact with other wizards. Yoongi didn't need to be there in the first place, having graduated from Hogwarts a few years back already. But when he heard Taehyung was the Hogwarts Champion for the Triwizard Tournament this year, well, it didn't take much convincing for him to book the next train back to Hogwarts._

_He wasn't there during the first two challenges, wasn't able to make it in time for them, but he_ was _there in the last challenge— the maze._

_He was there, though, when Taehyung stepped out of the sickening maze, there when he saw the smaller Hufflepuff boy— Jungkook— jump from one of the bleachers, almost rolling onto the grounds and breaking a few bones in the process, there when he saw Jungkook throw himself into Taehyung's arms and there when Jungkook confessed to Taehyung in front of the whole stadium._

_And all Yoongi could think of was_ fuck, kid's got balls tougher than steel _._

_But after that, everything else was a blur. He watched on from where he was at the bleachers, surrounded by fellow Slytherins, as Jungkook was briskly led away from Taehyung back onto the bleachers, a blushing mess with his black mop of hair covering his eyes, he watched on as Taehyung was guided to a small stage, announced as the winner of the tournament and greeted with roaring, thunderous applause. He watched._

_And truth be told, he was enjoying every minute of it._

_Now, here he was, watching as Taehyung frantically tried to remember how to breathe. The younger Slytherin paced around, hands on his blonde hair and mouth agape._

_"Oh my god— hyung— h-he confessed. He_ confessed _to me." He kept reiterating every two seconds or so._

_"Okay, let's calm down, Tae—"_

_"He confessed to me!" Taehyung replied with a shriek, "Oh my god, J-Jungkook? Jungkookie?_ M-My Jungkookie _? He— H-He confessed to me? To_ me _? He_ loves _me? He actually loves me?"_

_Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked over, grabbing the younger male by the wrist to drag him onto the couch where he deposited him. Taehyung was too stunned to realize what was happening._

_"All right, let's— uh— talk this out." Yoongi said, awkwardly. He's known for a while that the little Hufflepuff boy known as Jeon Jungkook has an absolutely special and rather large place in Taehyung's heart. The same could be said back as well. Sadly, the two were just too slow in realizing the gravity of their feelings._

_Well, now it's just one of them that's left to come to that kind of realization._

_"Hyung— wh-what do I do?" Taehyung croaked, eyes darting to the elder. "J-Jungkookie— He— He told me he loves me—"_

_"Yeah, I heard." Yoongi said._

_"You heard?!"_

_Yoongi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know if you were aware, Taehyung, but Jungkookie practically shouted his undying love for you in front of the whole school. So, yeah, I heard."_

_Taehyung slumped further on the couch and looked like he had ascended into another dimension. Yoongi sighed, sitting down onto the foot stool in front of the younger male._

_"Listen, Tae—" Yoongi said, softer now, "Jungkookie just told you how he really feels about you and that takes a lot of courage on his part. It was very brave of him to put his heart out onto the field like that— quite literally, I might add— and I think he deserves respect."_

_Taehyung made a strangled noise at the back of his throat, "But I— I've always respected him, hyung. You know that!"_

_Yoongi has to agree. He's been the receiving end of Taehyung's constant story-telling and recaps of how Jungkook has managed to steal his breath away, make him feel like absolute putty and earn his respect despite being so different from the rest. Yoongi knows that— Yoongi knows that what Taehyung really means is that he's feeling more than just admiration towards the younger Hufflepuff boy than he gives it credit for._

_The question is, does Taehyung know himself?_

_"Of course I do." Yoongi added, "And with that, you need to think about it yourself now."_

_"Th-Think about what?" Taehyung croaked._

_"Your feelings about him." Yoongi supplied, patient as ever. "You have to give him a reply."_

_Taehyung gulped, "I— M-My feelings?"_

_Yoongi nodded, "Do you— you know— love him?"_

_"Of course I do!" Taehyung chirped in an instant and Yoongi backed away just a bit, not expecting the immediate response._

_Well, that wasn't so hard after all—_

_"He's amazing as a student, works hard in his studies and his magical creatures, enjoys just being himself even though everyone else doesn't agree with him— I love that about him—"_

On second thought, this might be a lot harder than I thought— _Yoongi sighed._

_"No, Tae— Yeah, I get what you mean, but I don't mean it like that."_

_"Then, what?" Taehyung whined, "He's my favorite dongsaeng, hyung! He's irreplaceable!"_

_"Then is that all you see in him? He's just your dongsaeng?"_

_Taehyung stopped mid-sentence and gulped down a lump in his throat. What else could he see Jungkook as? He looked down at his shoes and thought for a while— looks back to the times he's spent with Jungkook— his galaxy-filled bambi eyes, his little sweet bunny-toothed smile, apple cheeks glowing red when he sees Taehyung from afar, tender hands gently cradling magical critters and a heart so big, Hogwarts castle isn't grand enough to contain it—_

_Taehyung thinks. And thinks hard. Really hard._

**_"Taehyung, I love you." Jungkook cries against his cheek, arms tight around his shoulders as he steps onto the grassy ground, "I love you— I love you so much."_ **

_"Fuck." Taehyung swore under his breath and ducks his head, hands cradling it and fingers pulling at his hair, "Fuck, fuck, fuck—"_

_Yoongi sighed, a small smile gracing his face. "Yeah, Tae. Now you get it."_

Jungkook giggles behind the rim of his beer glass, glancing fondly at the blushing former Slytherin beside him, "So all you needed was a pep talk from Yoongi to realize you felt the same way?"

Taehyung groans, turning to glance at his boyfriend, "Stop teasing me, sweetheart."

"I'm not— it was an innocent question," Jungkook grins and Taehyung retaliates with pinching his side, making Jungkook squeak in response. "Hyung!"

"Can we please not talk about my disastrous response to Jungkook's confession now?" Taehyung pouts, playfully glaring at the elder Slytherin.

Yoongi and Jungkook share a little chuckle between them.

"So, Yoongi-hyung, how's work at the Ministry?" Jungkook asks, turning his attention to the elder and receives a squeeze on the thigh from his boyfriend in response.

"Honestly? When I'm in the Ministry, it's the same old thing every day— it only gets different when I'm out in the field like this." Yoongi sips his beer nonchalantly. 

Taehyung hums, "I thought you'd enjoy office work, hyung. Seems to be right up your alley since you don't move around so much."

Yoongi throws him a little glare, "I know how to _conserve_ energy, Tae." He retaliates before shrugging, "Well, I don't mind the paperwork but it does get boring sometimes. It's nice to have a different pace every once in a while, even though the circumstances of me going out isn't really one to be proud of."

Jungkook slumps his shoulders, "You've picked a really dangerous job, huh, hyung?"

"Are you sure you're the right person to be telling me that, Jungkookie?" Yoongi throws him a smirk and Jungkook blushes.

"Studying magical creatures isn't that dangerous!" Jungkook huffs, "They're just— unpredictable."

"Yeah and so are people, so what's really the difference here?" Yoongi chuckles, "Let's be honest, Jungkookie, both our jobs aren't for everyone but I can say from personal experience that it may be the best we'll both ever have."

Jungkook gives the elder a smile, "That's true."

"I'm just happy you're both doing what you're both good at and what you like doing best." Taehyung says, "But it doesn't hurt to be careful once in a while."

"I know, hyung." Jungkook turns to look fondly at his boyfriend, missing the little glimmer in Yoongi's eyes.

"This just reminds me of when I first met you, Jungkookie." Yoongi comments offhandedly.

"Huh?" Jungkook blinks owlishly before he lifts his shoulders up in embarrassment, "O-Oh no, not _that_ time—"

Taehyung snaps his fingers and laughs, "I remember that time!"

"First time I've ever gotten detention, honestly." Yoongi shrugs, "But it was truly worth it."

" _Oh my god_ ," Jungkook groans, covering his face with both hands as he remembers the day he first met the foreboding presence that was Min Yoongi.

_Jungkook had just gotten used to having the popular Slytherin Taehyung around— has since admired the elder for being so friendly and outgoing, unlike him, who has become the resident weirdo of the entire school because of his knack for caring for the otherworldly creatures around._

_But Taehyung has always expressed his admiration for one senior— a fellow Slytheirn by the name of Min Yoongi. Jungkook has heard of him, almost everyone else has, because Min Yoongi was a wizard who was quiet, mysterious and very, very talented— a prodigy in his own right. He was skilled with his wand and his magic prowess was nothing to underestimate. He was Hogwarts' best duellist and a force to be reckoned with in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Needless to say, it was very difficult to even come close to Min Yoongi because the elder just seems to exude an air of authority around him that renders most wizards wary to talk to him— except Taehyung, of course._

_Perhaps it was because they came from the same town that Yoongi patiently allowed the younger Slytherin to hover around him once in a while, asking questions about spells here and there. Taehyung was talented too, quick and easy to teach and eager to learn and Yoongi seemed to have an inner passion for teaching. But despite the many attempts of Taehyung wanting to introduce him to his admired senior, Jungkook was just too shy and too intimidated to do so._

_"Don't be scared, Jungkookie," Taehyung would often tell him calmly, "Yoongi-hyung may look like he's going to cast your head off but he's really nice."_

Well, that was reassuring. _Jungkook lowered his head, "Um... m-maybe not now, Taehyung."_

_Taehyung would pout and Jungkook was really weak when it came to him pouting. Still, he was adamant at keeping his distance from the famously dangerous Slytherin— doesn't need to be at his presence anyway, never thought that there would ever be a chance of them ever crossing paths because they were just too different—_

_Boy was Jungkook_ so _wrong._

_It started when one day, a group of students were talking about a little noise coming from a shallow well just outside the school, like little shrieks and screams— rumors said it was some evil ghost while others claimed to have seen something else when they dared to peek at the well— the voices of the well became a hot topic amongst the students at Hogwarts that day._

_"What'd you think, Jungkookie? Want to have a look?" Taehyung asked as they made their way across the school plaza, helping Jungkook to carry his many references for his magical creatures._

_Jungkook glanced nervously back at the elder, "Um— m-maybe not now, hyung. Don't— Don't you think it's dangerous?"_

_"Come on, I doubt a ghost can cause harm to us since, you know, they're already dead." Taehyung shrugged innocently, "Let's just have a look, shall we?"_

_"No, we shouldn't—" Jungkook shook his head, "We'll get in trouble."_

_"Where's the fun in that?" Taehyung pouted and Jungkook looked away before it dealt more damage to him and made him change his mind._

_"It's just— We just shouldn't go near that place, okay?" Jungkook said in finality._

_Later that day, Taehyung returned to the Slytherin chambers sulking at Jungkook's dismissiveness but perked up at the sight of his favorite hyung. "Yoongi-hyung!"_

_The elder was lounging on the single seater chair by the fire place, reading a book with a cup of coffee floating nearby, a teaspoon mixing the drink by itself in slow twirling movements. The platinum blonde glanced up from his book and offered his junior a small smile._

_"Mm," He greeted._

_Taehyung bounded over and sat across him, huffing, "Say, hyung, want to go check it out with me?"_

_"Check what out?"_

_"The well!" Taehyung grinned, "The voices of the well! Heard of the rumor, right? I asked Jungkookie to go with me earlier but he didn't want to—"_

_Yoongi has heard enough about Taehyung's "Jungkookie" to know that he was a very strange kid— younger by two years, in Hufflepuff with the cutest pair of bunny teeth and the shiniest, most beautiful pair of galaxy eyes man has ever laid eyes on (Taehyung's words, not his). But, he's never met the kid even though he is just an inch bit curious about him._

_Still, he_ does _know that the kid would be willing to check things out with Taehyung because one, Taehyung is asking him and two, he's just as curious as Taehyung is. So to hear him deny Taehyung's request does make him intrigued._

_"Oh? He didn't want to go with you?" Yoongi asked._

_"Yeah," Taehyung shrugged, "Said it was too dangerous and that we'd get in trouble."_

_"Well, I don't doubt getting into trouble but when has that kid ever known what was dangerous or not? Doesn't he always play with magical creatures outside the school?"_

_Taehyung frowned, "He's not— He's not like_ that, _hyung. Trust me, he's the sweetest person I've ever met and he's just really protective of his magical creatures."_

_Yoongi shrugged, "Well, I don't know him personally so I shoudn't be the one to judge—"_

_Taehyung hummed, "So what do you say, hyung? Want to check out the well with me?"_

_"Sounds like a lot of trouble." Yoongi sighed._

_"Aw, come on—"_

_"I'm busy."_

_"You can read any other time, hyung—"_

_"Don't want to."_

_"Yoongi-hyung—"_

_Finally, the elder closes the book and raises an eyebrow at the younger Slytherin. "Just go there yourself. You can do it if you're so curious."_

_Taehyung froze and gave the elder a nervous grin, "Ah, well— you see—"_

_"What?"_

_"It's just— i-if it was a ghost, I wouldn't want to—"_

_Yoongi groaned, "Oh, for goodness sake, Taehyung. Are you afraid of ghosts?"_

_"What? They should be dead!" Taehyung whined, "I don't get why they're still hanging around all over the place!"_

_"Hogwarts is literally surrounded by ghosts, why on earth are you still afraid of them?"_

_"Those ghosts are different—"_

_Yoongi threw his head back, groaning. "I don't believe this."_

_"Just come along with me, hyung. It'll be real quick. We'll just see what's in the well and then we'll go." Taehyung clapped his hands together in a prayer position. "Please? Please, hyung? You'll go with me, right?"_

_Yoongi could throw the book at Taehyung's face if he could._

_"Fine."_

_Taehyung whoops in joy and gives the elder a boxy grin._

_God, Yoongi is too nice for his own good sometimes._

_They're sneaking out of the castle by twilight, when most of the students had either headed back into their respective chambers or having early dinner in the Great Hall._

_"This is a terrible idea." Yoongi huffed as he crossed the plaza with Taehyung, sneaking out past the gate and toward the well._

_"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, hyung." Taehyung grinned, turning back to chuckle at the elder's disapproving look before being tugged back by the elder himself to hide behind a large tree. "Hyung?"_

_"Shh!" Yoongi hissed, cat-like eyes zoning in at the distance where the well was. "There's someone there."_

_Taehyung peeked past the tree and blinked— indeed, there was someone walking towards the well, their hood up and shoulders slouched, as if trying to hide their presence into the shadows. The person was walking towards the well with a purpose before they stopped right in front of it, looking over and dropping something into the well—_

_"What is—" Taehyung whispered before he flinched at the sound of hollering from across them. The dark figure flinched and took a step back, suddenly surrounded by a pair of larger built students, "Hyung!"_

_"Ssh, be quiet, Tae—"_

_"What you on about, Jeon?" One of the students barked at the hooded figure and Taehyung paled at hearing the name._

Jeon? As in— _"Jungkookie?" Taehyung squeaked. Yoongi narrowed his gaze.  
_

_"What are you doing?" The other student hissed back, pushing the younger Hufflepuff back with a force enough to knock him out in his place, hood falling off his head revealing his determined glare._

_"This isn't— This is wrong!" Jungkook cried out. "Let them go!"_

_The two students laugh mockingly at his face. "What? You're trying to ruin our fun? Always such a killjoy, aren't you Jeon?"_

_"They're not meant for entertainment like this!" Jungkook argued, getting up in his feet to push his way past them and towards the well where he had dropped a piece of rope and hook to tug onto the cage filled with captured[Pixies](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Pixie). "Let them go!"_

_"Get off!" They push him back and once he landed back on the ground, began to kick him in retaliation._

_Taehyung felt sick in his gut and jumped out from the tree, "Stop it!" He shouted before Yoongi could grab a hold of him. "Leave him alone!"_

_The two other students startle at Taehyung's arrival and Jungkook whipped his head back, surprised to see the Slytherin nearby._

_"Taehyung?" Jungkook croaked as Taehyung knelt behind him, supporting his back as he tried to get up. There's a few bruising on his face and dirt by his cheek. Taehyung gritted his teeth and seethed with anger._

_"What have you done?" Taehyung glowered and made to reach for his wand._

_"Watch your mouth, Kim." One of the students mocked him, "You think you can beat us?" The other two pull out their wands just in time and Taehyung hesitated. Judging by the looks of them, they were both older than him and Jungkook— seniors. They know more spells than he would, especially spells that were meant to cause harm. Fighting them while trying to protect Jungkook would be stupid. He's better off jinxing them so they could both make a run for it—_

_"That's enough."_

_Yoongi's voice cuts in the scene like knife through butter and the two other students flinch in their places, eyes widening._

_"M-Min?" They croaked._

_"Hyung!" Taehyung gasped out in relief._

_Yoongi walked out from behind the tree, calmly making his way to the group, wand at the ready. "Leave those two alone and get out of my sight before I hurt you."_

_"Y-You wouldn't, Min." One of the students had the gall to taunt him._

_Yoongi offered him a smirk, eyes turning dangerously dark, "Yeah? You think?" He straightened out his arm holding the wand and aimed at one of them. "Wanna bet on that? I don't need to be in a duelling hall to make sure you two regret your words tonight."  
_

_The two quivered in their boots and glanced at each other once before they huffed, running past them back into the castle. Yoongi pocketed his wand and walked over to the pair still on the ground, a worried Taehyung fussing over Jungkook's state._

_"—kookie! What were you thinking?" Taehyung whispered uner his breath as Yoongi was close enough to hear._

_Jungkook ducked his head, ashamed. "I-I just—"_

_"So, you knew what was in the well, then?" Yoongi asked and Jungkook looked back at him, surprised with eyes so wide, it's no wonder Taehyung thought they held galaxies in them— they seemed to glimmer reflections of the skies, innocent and untarnished— Yoongi almost felt ashamed to be looked back by such a pair._

_Jungkook gulped, ducking his head and scooting just a bit closer to Taehyung, "Y-Yes, Min-sunbaenim." He said, "When the rumors were going around, it sort of dawned on me that some of the Pixies that were meant for one of the classes went missing— they took them and caged them in the well, I don't know what they were going to do with them— I'd hate to think on what they were going to do with them— s-so, I just thought—"_

_"You thought you'd set them free?" Yoongi supplied and Jungkook gave a shy nod. The elder could see the way Taehyung protectively curled an arm around Jungkook's waist, his eyes growing fond at the young Hufflepuff._

_Yoongi watched._

_And Yoongi already knew that_ this _was special._

_"Fine." The elder Slytherin huffed, walking towards the well and missing the way the two younger males ogled back at him, "You cast the hook down, didn't you? Let's get your Pixie friends out then."_

_"Yoongi-hyung!" Taehyung grinned and Jungkook blinked, surprised._

_"Y-You believe me?" Jungkook mumbled, voice trembling uncertainly and Yoongi turned, eyes locked onto his own._

_The elder Slytherin gave him a gummy smile in return._

_"Kid," He said, "You have not one ounce of bone in your body that is capable of lying."_

_Needless to say, when Professor McGonagall found out of their escapade that day, they were all sent to detention together— the other two students for having stolen the magical creatures and essentially school property and for manhandling them along with physical violence towards another student while Yoongi, Taehyung and Jungkook for being outside the castle past curfew hours by Filch, the castle caretaker and a squib, a non-magical person born to at least one wizard parent._

_Initially thought to have been the ones who have stolen the cage of Pixies, it wasn't hard for Yoongi to debate his way through Filch's testimony once in front of Professor McGonagall._

_"There were two other students with us, they stole the Pixies from the classroom, professor. I've managed to see which Houses they're from through their robes." Yoongi had explained to the elderly witch. Taehyung and Jungkook keeping silent nearby, shocked to hear Yoongi had managed to obtain that much detail during the confrontation._

_Pofessor McGonagall kept silent, her sharp eyes scanning the three students. "I understand that there are some serious consequences that needed to be paid after this incident." She pauses as she gets a good look at Jungkook's dishevelled appearance, quick to connect the dots. "But, I do know for certain that there is no way you three are the reason for the thievery in this school."_

_Filch was close to having a fit but the elderly witch raised her hand to stop him._

_"Jeon, I'll have Madam Pomfrey see to your injuries." She said but her eyes narrow back at the students once more, "But it's detention for all of you— including those two students you've mentioned— and 10 points from each of your Houses."_

_Taehyung sighed and turned to his side to see Jungkook ducking his head in shame, barely trying to control the urge to cry right then and there._

_Professor McGonagall and Filch leave the three to themselves and that's when Jungkook quickly turned to face Taehyung and Yoongi, bowing a full 90 degree angle at them, head low and voice trembling._

_"I'm sorry, Taehyung, Min-sunbaenim. I'm sorry for all of this. If I had just intervened and took care of it correctly, this wouldn't have happened." He quickly said, rushing so as to not break down before he could finish his apology._

_Taehyung was about to tell him to stop bowing and not to worry but Yoongi beat him, watched with mild intrigue as he sees the elder Slytherin walk over, pulling Jungkook up so that he could properly face him and patting his shoulder._

_"You did the right thing, kid." He said, "It was a little rough, I'd say, but it was right nonetheless. They didn't have to take those Pixie friends of yours and torture them like that. What you did was not wrong so don't apologize for it."_

_Taehyung sagged in relief, a little afraid that Yoongi was going to hit Jungkook— after all, the elder had never been in detention before._

_Jungkook's eyes glossed over, unshed tears brimming at his eyes. Yoongi flinched._

_"Stop— look, kid, don't cry— I'm not good with crying dongsaengs."_

_Jungkook sniffed, pulling the sleeve of his robe to his face to quickly wipe the tears, "D-Dongsaeng?"_

_"Yeah," Yoongi paused and hummed, staring into big round eyes, almost resembling an entire galaxy on their own accord. "You're my dongsaeng, so call me hyung. Okay, Jungkookie?"_

_Jungkook flushed bright pink and sees, through the corner of his eyes, Taehyung's wide grin. He lets out a little giggle, giving the eldest a bunny-toothed smile and nodded his head, "Okay, hyung." And Jungkook can't help but think of how wrong he was of Min Yoongi. "Thank you."_

"And since then you've always been calling me _Jungkookie_." Jungkook chuckles and sees Yoongi point a thumb at Taehyung's direction.

"Only because this guy over here has constantly shared stories about how _Jungkookie did this_ or _Jungkookie did that_ — to me, you were always going to be Jungkookie." 

Jungkook laughs in response, heart lighter than ever.

Just as they were about to ask for another round of Butterbeer from the bartender nearby, the sounds of fluttering wings distract the group. Yoongi turns his head and sees a black spotted eagle-owl landing near the window ledge outside, it's sharp golden eyes looking into the Auror's.

Yoongi frowns, "Looks like work's calling."

Jungkook and Taehyung look at each other before turning their heads to the owl by the window, "Is it— Is it an attack?" The former asks nervously.

Yoongi stands up, taking out a few galleons from his pocket and dropping it onto the table, noting the extra bits of money to include the younger ones' drinks as well. He offers Jungkook a warm smile, "Don't worry, Jungkookie—"

"But—"

The owl outside seems to startle and its wings flutter haphazardly before flying off. That seems to send alarm bells ringing to Yoongi who whips around the window just in time to see the owl fly off before grabbing for his robe.

" _Shit_ — not good—" Yoongi mutters under his breath, offers a silent goodbye to the two younger males with a tap on their shoulders before brushing past the patrons to head for the door. The moment he steps outside, he's a whisk of black robes, apparating away from the inn.

Taehyung and Jungkook look at each other for a second before running off behind the elder. They shouldn't put their nose into Yoongi's work but they were both curious juniors—

A scream cuts through the silent winter day the moment they step out of the Inn.

And well, _that's_ enough to get them moving again.

The scream was from the area near the _Shrieking Shack_ , an abandoned house rumored by the villagers of Hogsmeade to be haunted. The pair rush to the commotion that's growing around it, several wizards, shopkeepers and pedestrians alike covering the area where a group of Aurors have surrounded a group of individuals, all of them wands aimed at one another— the group seemed to have been protecting something hidden under a large cover that's been attached to several horses.

Thieves? Bandits? Terrorists?

"— _stolen them, I hear_ —" Jungkook could hear one lady whisper fervently to a fellow wizard onlooker. " _There are magical creatures under that cover_!"

The blood in Jungkook's vein drains cold and he could barely feel Taehyung grip at his hand before he does anything even remotely dangerous.

Like jump into the scene to rescue the creatures locked in a cage underneath that large cover. 

These people were magical creature traffickers— stealing innocent creatures from their homes to sell off to the worst possible buyers— wizards who would use them for entertainment or slavery. Jungkook can feel the bile rise up from his gut.

Taehyung squeezes his wrist for a second before Yoongi's voice hushes the crowd.

"We've got you surrounded." Yoongi advances, wand at the ready and Jungkook sucks in a sharp breath, worry filling his entire being at seeing the elder in action. What if Yoongi would get hurt? What if he'll be attacked by one of the traffickers? "Drop your wands and step away from the cargo."

"Not a chance, Auror." One of the men sneer at Yoongi and the platinum blonde male narrows his eyes, a quick spark flashes through his wand.

"Don't test my patience, scum." Yoongi hisses, "Either we'll do this the hard way or—"

"You're not the boss of us!" One of the men shout and casts a stunning spell to one of the Aurors.

" _Shit_ ," Yoongi curses, catches eyes with the crowd nearby and in effect, Jungkook and Taehyung, before whirling around in his place, waving his wand silently. The crowd stumble back, a wave of magical force pushing them away from the action.

"Hyung!" Taehyung calls out but Yoongi has turned back a second later, wand aimed at one of the men.

Yoongi flicks his wand and the trafficker's wand flies out of his hold. Before he can realize what was happening, Yoongi flicks his wrist again and a powerful blast of magical energy pushes the man down on the ground.

Throughout this entire commotion, the cages underneath the large cover rattle heatedly, shrieks and screams of tiny creatures catching Jungkook's attention. The Magizoologist in him breaks at the sight of stolen living beings and, as crazy as it was of him, wastes no time and dashes to the side towards the cargo, attempting to untie the locks that magically bound and held them together.

Jungkook breaks free from Taehyung's side, earning the elder's attention.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung calls out and pales when he sees his boyfriend dashing towards the ignored cargo. "Jungkook!" He calls out, running after the determined Magizoologist.

Jungkook pulls out his wand and casts a charm to unlock all the bounds tying the cargo. He then grabs hold of the cover and pulls it off, revealing boxes of stolen Pixies fluttering and screeching in vain.

"It's all right, you're safe now." Jungkook calmly coaxes them, barely managing to avoid being swiped by one of the traffickers who catches him nearby.

The man scowls, lifting his wand up and aiming at Jungkook's head, "You little—"

"Not my boyfriend, _bastard_!" Taehyung roars, pulling out his wand and striking the trafficker with a jet of magical energy. The man grunts in pain as he's hit by the blast but only staggers back towards the cargo, still standing. He's about to return the favor to Taehyung when Jungkook then casts another spell at him which causes both of his legs to be bound together and the man stumbles onto the ground, shouting, until one small box of Pixie cargo rattles from it's place and falls onto his torso, knocking him unconscious,

Jungkook heaves a sigh only to be grabbed by Taehyung on both arms and turned forcefully to him.

"You're crazy— absolutely, mind-boggling, earth-shattering _crazy_ , Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung pants at his face before patting down his arms, shoulders and then cupping at his face. "Please tell me he didn't hurt you— he didn't, right? Otherwise if he did—"

"I'm fine, Tae." Jungkook offers the elder a smile which seems to relax the worried creases on Taehyung's face. "Thank you."

Taehyung smiles back, brushing a thumb at Jungkook's cheek.

"Come on," Jungkook pulls away at the sound of the Pixies crying from their boxes, "Help me get them out of here."

"Jungkook, we have to—"

"No, we can do it. It'll be fast— I promise. Please, Tae? They shouldn't be held captive like this—"

"Get down!" An Auror nearby shouts at them and Taehyung is only seconds too late when he barely manages to push Jungkook back down onto the ground, shielding him from a jet of fire magic that zooms past them. The Pixies scream in fear above them, still trapped in their cages.

" _Holy Merlin_ , that was close—" Taehyung huffs as he turns his head, peeking over his shoulder to see an Auror right in front of them— "Yoongi-hyung!"

Yoongi expertly evades and counter attacks at the traffickers still fighting against them. He steals a glance over his shoulder to the pair on the ground, narrows his gaze at them for a second before returning his focus to the battle.

One of the traffickers casts a another blast of magic at Yoongi's direction who blocks it with a defensive spell. Taehyung attempts to stand but is magically pushed back by Yoongi, who simply waves his hand towards him without looking back.

Taehyung falls back on the ground with a grunt, thankfully caught by Jungkook.

"Tae, are you all right?" Jungkook asks, checking on his boyfriend for any injuries.

"I'm fine, but—" Taehyung turns his attention back to the elder Slytherin who successfully conjures up a sequence of green-like magical blasts, striking the traffickers head on. 

Yoongi was too focused on the wizards in front of him that he barely noticed one of the other traffickers at the side, aiming his wand at the elder with a grin on his face.

"Hyung, watch out!" Taehyung calls, standing up and almost ripping his hand from Jungkook's hold to help Yoongi.

" _Protego_!" Yoongi doesn't look back as he waves his wand towards Taehyung's direction, a charmed, translucent to invisble shield rippling around the younger male the very second a blast of fiery magic was directed to him.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook grabs the elder by the hand and pulls him back, away from harm.

"Stay put or I'll blast both of your heads off myself." Yoongi scolds the pair as he ducks in time to avoid another blasting curse from the other trafficker. He waves his wand, disarming the traffickers at his front. 

"Fuck off, Auror!" The other male roars from the side and casts a jet of magical energy, blasting at Yoongi and other Aurors near him.

One of Yoongi's fellow Aurors cast a rebound spell back, effectively protecting them from the bulk of the energy just in time for Yoongi to overthrow his own opponent, casting his wand aside and knocking him unconscious.

"Stop it!" Yoongi glares back at the remaining few but as he sees them ready to lunge back with the intent to kill. He grits his teeth and casts his wand at the ground.

" _Deprimo_!" 

A blast reverberates throughout the village, strong enough to shatter the ground beneath the traffickers' feet. A hole appears in the ground and they fall into it, stumbling into the dirty pit in shambles. The traffickers scream from below, trying to get out of the slide of rubble and broken ground raining all around them from the destroyed earth.

The Aurors surround the remaining traffickers from above ground, wands aimed at them. Yoongi heaves a sigh of relief before he turns back to the sounds of footsteps approaching him. Both Taehyung and Jungkook are running to him, worried looks on their faces.

"Hyung!" Taehyung calls out as they appear within earshot, "Are you okay?"

Yoongi huffs, withdrawing his wand back in his robe, "I'm fine." He then narrows his eyes at the pair, "You two, on the other hand—"

Both Jungkook and Taehyung flinch at the displeased expression on Yoongi's face.

"What were you two idiots thinking, barging in the fray like that? You could've been blown to pieces!" Yoongi crosses his arms, frowning at the pair.

Taehyung ducks his head, "S-Sorry, hyung. I just thought I could've been some help—"

"I don't know if you're aware of this, Taehyung, but this is my _job_ — which means I am legally and properly trained for this kind of thing." Yoongi adds, "Dealing with wizards like this is nothing like the duels we've had in Hogwarts back then. They don't play by the rules and they most certainly do not mind whether you're an Auror or not."

Taehyung lowers his gaze, "I know— I'm sorry, hyung."

Jungkook squeezes his hand for comfort only to have the eldest turn his attention to him.

"And you," Yoongi begins, attention now drawn to Jungkook, "What were you even thinking? I understand your concern for these creatures but, really? Did you have to jump in and set them free during a battle?"

Jungkook flinches and lifts his shoulders up, ducking his head. "I— I was just—"

Yoongi holds his hand up silently and Jungkook closes his mouth shut.

"I-I'm sorry, hyungnim." Jungkook apologizes solemnly.

Yoongi stares at the two apologetic juniors before him and heavs a sigh, this time, more out of relief than disappointment.

"Well," He says, "As long as you two understand and aren't hurt—"

The two perk up a little and offer each other a relieved smile. 

_Geez, I'm too nice sometimes._ Yoongi thinks to himself as he smiles back at them.

After apprehending the culprits and going through all of the stolen Pixies, the Aurors gathered them all to have them properly inventoried in the Ministry and safely delivered back to where they were taken from.

"Are you sure they're going to be set free, hyung?" Jungkook asks as Yoongi silently observes his group doing the final checks over the cargo. "Th-They're not going to be sold or be locked away, right?"

Yoongi reaches over and squeezes his nape in return, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they'll be properly set free. For now, they need to be brought back to the Ministry as evidence, Jungkookie."

Jungkook gives the elder a stiff nod before turning his gaze to the traumatized and frightened creatures. He sighs, sad and forlorn.

"Hey, it's okay," Taehyung whispers beside him, taking his hand in his. "Yoongi-hyung will take care of it and make sure nothing bad happens to them. Trust him, okay?"

Jungkook looks down at their intertwined fingers before offering his boyfriend a small smile, nodding. "You're right. I— I was just being a worrywart."

Taehyung smiles back, reaching over to brush his cheek. "And you have every right to be but it'll be all fine in the end."

Jungkook nods again and turns to the eldest on his other side. "Thank you, hyung."

Yoongi gives the two a gummy smile, "All part of the job, Jungkookie."

"Are you going to stay long after this? You must get a few hours off, right?" Taehyung asks the elder with a hopeful smile on his face. "We haven't even stopped by _Honeydukes_ and _Zonko's Joke Shop_ —" The younger Slytherin beams at the mention of the sweet shop and famous jokes and tricks shop, respectively, as if remembering his student days.

"Which reminds me, I've been wanting to get some [Silverweed](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Silverweed) as well from _Dogweed and Deathcap_ , I think the Demiguise back home ate more than he could chew, he's got quite a tummyache at the moment." Jungkook mutters under his breath, remembering the little invisible creature that hasn't been having a good appetite since this morning, leaving a few Dittany leaves uneaten in his bowl. _Dogweed and Deathcap_ is a shop that sells exotic plants and flowers in Hogsmeade, one of which being Silverweed, a species of plant in the rose family often used in potion making and used for medicinal purposes.

Yoongi tilts his head with a fond smile before he hums, "Well, _The Magic Neep_ did have a brochure mentioning they had new goods this season." The elder comments under his breath. _The Magic Neep_ was a magical greengrocer also located in Hogsmeade.

Taehyung grins, "Great! Let's all go together, it'll be just like the good ol' days—"

"I hope you aren't discreetly asking me to pay for all of your things, Taehyung." Yoongi comments dryly.

" _What_?" Taehyung does a mock expression of shock, "I'm hurt, Yoongi-hyung! Why ever would you say that?"

"Oh, you were _so_ going to ask me to pay—" Yoongi grumbles under his breath.

"Well, if you insist, hyung—" Taehyung singsongs and the elder almost reaches over to swipe at his head.

Jungkook giggles, taking hold of Taehyung's hand, "Let's go before Yoongi-hyung changes his mind!"

"Yah, not you too, Jungkookie—"

Taehyung gives his boyfriend a boxy grin, reaching over to peck a quick kiss onto his lips. "God, I _love_ you—"

Jungkook giggles in return.

Yoongi groans.

Yes— Min Yoongi, quality and ideal Auror, one of the best the Ministry has to offer in this generation, the mysteriously intimidating and unrivalled duellist of Hogwarts and the iconic, popular Slytherin during his school days— doesn't have the heart and the silver Slytherin tongue to deny his dongsaengs anything.

And well, that's perfectly fine— it is Christmas, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Yoongi-hyung :3
> 
> Twitter: @aureumie


End file.
